As the number of devices that connect to the Internet through wireless networks has exploded in recent years, wireless networks have become increasingly crowded and less reliable. One relatively recent development to attempt to address some of these issues is the introduction of dual-band wireless access points that can connect to devices in the five gigahertz (GHz) band in addition to the 2.4 GHz band connections available in many older wireless access points. However, connections at 5 GHz present other issues. For example, certain channels used by 5 GHz systems overlap with frequencies used by certain radar systems and may be required (e.g., due to government regulations) to use dynamic frequency selection (DFS) to switch to another channel when radar interference is detected. This requires all of the devices connected to the access point at 5 GHz to also switch to the new channel, which can result in decreased reliability, especially when many devices are connected and all have to acquire signals at the new channel simultaneously.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and media for managing network connections.